


Erotyczne fantazje 106

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 106

Głośne jęki wypełniały całe pomieszczenie, kiedy Weiss od tyłu wchodziła swoim członkiem w tyłek swojej liderki. Dziedziczka pieprzyła swoją kochankę szybkimi i głębokimi pchnięciami, odkładając delikatność na bok. Chciała pokazać swojej przywódczyni siłę i dominację, którą nad nią ma.

Ruby wrzeszczała z rozkoszy i błagała swoją partnerkę o więcej. Po chwili jej ciało przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz. Wydała z siebie zwierzęcy jęk, kiedy poczuła jak gęsta i ciepła substancja wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka.


End file.
